<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isekai'd with touhou cheats by ShyWriter1002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867253">Isekai'd with touhou cheats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter1002/pseuds/ShyWriter1002'>ShyWriter1002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isekai, Typical Isekai story, touhou personality, touhou power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter1002/pseuds/ShyWriter1002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a group summoning occurred in a highschool and everyone is transferred to another world. Our mc Blessed with power to gain touhou character ability. let's have fun in this world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since sometime I got error 500 when going to check my story at FF.net I decided to cross posting it in here for backup and got different opinion that could help me to write more. If you want to check the stories in FF.net then search the title with the same author name. </p><p>While I said cross posting, I will only post the rewritten story only in here, and I only planned it for the first 4 chapter. After that I planned to writing a new chapter first and yeah I won't posted in here untill my rewriting is catching up, and it's going to take a very long time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Hiruri High school break recess, a male student sits in the back corner of the classroom. His name is Iyan, an ordinary high school student.</p>
<p>Nothing about him stood out to everyone. His rank in class never reached near the top or reached the bottom. His appearance was not charming enough to make the girls fall for him, or it gross enough to make everyone mock him. When the lesson started, he never got into trouble nor got praised excessively by the teacher.</p>
<p>Usually, when it is break time, he will go out of the classroom and met his friend from a different class. But today, they are absent because of their sickness. Because of that, he does not have anyone else to talk to. He rarely socialized that much with the people in the same classroom and he does not want to do it now. So he decided to spend recess sleeping.</p>
<p>In his sleep, he had an exciting dream in which he is a hero given a task by a king to kill the demon lord. On his journey to the demon king lair, he met with many beautiful girls from a different race who helped and ended up as his harem. On each town he encountered there will a songs praise and admiration toward him.</p>
<p>Oblivious to what happened in the class, he continued his dream.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Aw," I exclaimed</p>
<p>I am woken up by the sudden feeling of my butt hitting the ground.</p>
<p>To think that I'm dreaming to the point I fell from my sleep is made me ashamed. I stood up and prepared to be ridiculed by everyone in the class. Instead of being teased and embarrassed about it, I was confused when I looked at my surroundings.</p>
<p>I found myself no longer in the classroom. In this room, many knights are surrounding me and my classmate. There is a throne in front of us and sitting on it a well-toned aged man. Near him an exhausted-looking magician is present.</p>
<p>"Did I summoned to another world? " I mumbled.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Summoned Hero to my Kingdom." Said the king.</p>
<p>I was right this is like the isekai novel or manga that I read. This situation is made me excited, but it seems my classmate does not share the same sentiment as me, proven by their voice of complaint.</p>
<p>"What! You summoned us here?! I don't want to be here! Let me go back right this instant!" Masato screamed.</p>
<p>Uwaaa, what an idiot can you not blow up in here? Look, now every knight is pointing their weapon to us. Though I doubt those knight will killed us, but can you not test their patience.</p>
<p>Shortly after that, I saw our class president is defused the situation by apologizing to the king. Then the king ordered the knight to lower their weapon.</p>
<p>“After this the king will probably started the formality and giving us reason why he summoned us. Rather than hearing what the king said, it’s better for me to find out how to open my status panel to find out if they are exist.</p>
<p>First, I attempted to think about the status panel to make it appeared. But no matter how hard I tried to imagine it, nothing appeared in front of me.</p>
<p>Then I tried saying some words to make it appear, "Let's try the obvious first 'Status Open'."</p>
<p>Then a transparent panel shows up in front of me, and I'm relieved by it. With this, I'm sure that I didn't end up in a place where there is no skill. If that happened, that would be a nightmare for me since I rarely exercise.</p>
<p>Before I could examine it, I heard my classmate's footsteps leaving this place.</p>
<p>"Hey, where are you guys going? Don't leave me" I said.</p>
<p>Even though I said that they are not stopped and kept moving, so I hurriedly followed them.</p>
<p>It seemed our destination is a room similar to a lab indicated by many minerals and reagents in here. Many of it looked alien to me; then again, even in the previous world, my knowledge about plantations and minerals is not good.</p>
<p>In this room, there is a big round blue crystal ball located at the center of this room. Then a man appeared behind it and explained about this place.</p>
<p>It seemed this place is not a lab but an appraisal room to find out everyone's status. To know about our skill, what we needed to do is just touched the crystal ball. Then the status panel will show up inside the crystal ball.</p>
<p>For me, it is weird why we need to touch that crystal ball to find out our status. I could open it just fine without doing that. So I decided to open my status panel and looked at it more this time.</p>
<p>Status | Unlockable Item | Unlockable Character<br/>Name : Iyan Gilder<br/>Race : Human<br/>Level : 1<br/>RP : 250000<br/>FP : 20<br/>NP : 0<br/>MP : 250/250<br/>AGI : 37<br/>STR : 38<br/>MAG : 25<br/>INT : 90<br/>LUCK : 39<br/>PHY Def : 34<br/>MGC Def : 37</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Eastern Project lvl 1[+]</p>
<p>My reaction toward my status was getting weirded out because of how unimpressive it was. I mean, I'm a summoned person, so my status should be very high, but I ended up with this low status. Though I do have a unique skill, yet I can't guess what the effect is just by the skill name.</p>
<p>Then I heard my classmate murmured about the class president. I stopped looking at my status and saw that the class president is now has touched the crystal ball. His status showed up inside of it.</p>
<p>Name : Ryo Karima<br/>Race : Human<br/>Class : None<br/>Level : 1<br/>Attribute Point : 60<br/>MP : 100/100<br/>AGI : 95<br/>STR : 89<br/>MAG : 40<br/>INT : 156<br/>LUCK : 79<br/>PHY Def : 94<br/>MGC Def : 57</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>Appraisal lv3<br/>Light Magic lv1<br/>Language comprehension</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Attribute Point Growth 3x<br/>Attribute Growth Assistance</p>
<p>Title :<br/>- Summoned Hero</p>
<p>I was amazed by how his status is better than mine. Not only that, he has two unique skills and a title, while I only got one and no title. Seeing it made me frustrated, I mean how the hell I didn't have the same title even though our circumstance is the same.</p>
<p>If this is a story, then that class president will be the main character, but I refused for that to happen. I'll be the one who will be in the spotlight, and no one going to steal it from me. I bet my unique skill is good, it has to be with how low my status is, and with this skill I will get all the fame.</p>
<p>Then one by one, my classmates touched the crystal ball, and every time their status appeared inside the crystal ball, it made me more and more frustrated. All of them had a better attribute than mine, and they acquired more skills too.</p>
<p>After everyone touched the crystal ball, the man explained to us that if we want to know the details about the status panel. We only need to touch the skill name or attribute name.</p>
<p>After I heard that, I immediately touched my weird named skill and hoped that this is going to be a great skill. Then the explanation panel about the skill is showed up in front of the status panel, and what displayed inside made me shocked.</p>
<p>Eastern Project<br/>- Gain attribute boost to MP.<br/>- Can transform into any Touhou project character and gain their abilities.</p>
<p>Active:<br/>Koishi</p>
<p>To think that there is a mention of the game series that I like is something beyond my expectation, though it is made me very happy and excited.</p>
<p>"Yahoo! With this skill, I could do a lot of things like stopping time, teleporting with a gap, blasting monsters with nuclear and surprising people."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side Chapter 1 : Other summoned people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one who get summoned is not one person, but one class. What fate will await them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied, it seemed I created new chapter at FF.net first before posting a new rewrite. I never thought my depression hit hard in the past month LOL.  Well I'm okay now, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During break time at the Hiruri High School, a strange incident is happening at one of its class. Many students reported seeing 2-A class is suddenly enveloped by a bright light and the nine people that are inside of the class are disappearing along with the light.</p>
<p>This incident left many people puzzled as what happened to them, some trying to answer it scientifically, some linked it with the supernatural and some other jokingly said they are summoned to another world. Little did they know what they thought was a joke has happened to them and this incident is the start of their journey in another world.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the middle of the throne room, a group of students is appeared inside of a large magic circle. All of them are confused, the only thing they remember is a bright light is blinding them and now suddenly they are in the throne room with many knights surrounding them.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my Kingdom, oh summoned heroes." A booming voice echoed across the throne room.</p>
<p>The groups turn their head toward the voice and saw a middle-aged man standing in front of the throne. The man is wearing a lavish mantle and a gaudy-looking crown on top of his head. He is spreading his arm as if to show to them that he welcomed them warmly. But to them, he looked like someone who looked down at them literally and figuratively.</p>
<p>“I'm Ryndell Nilsen, the king of this kingdom and the one who summoned you here.”</p>
<p>Before the king could speak again, someone in the student group voiced his protest.</p>
<p>“What! You summoned us here?! I don’t want to be here! Let me go back right this instant!” Masato screamed.</p>
<p>Hearing his protest every knight inside the room is immediately pointing their weapon toward the group. Everyone except him is scared of seeing the knights reaction. Yet that didn’t enough to bother him and he is still showing a hateful glare toward the king.</p>
<p>Then a hand is touching his right shoulder. He is turning to the side to see who touched him. The one who is doing it is the class president and his best friend, Ryo. Ryo’s face is showing Masato to leave everything to him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry your majesty, for my friend intrusion. I hope in your big heart to forgive him and I promised it won’t happen again.” Ryo said while kneeling down.</p>
<p>Then the king is giving a sign to the knights to lower their weapon.</p>
<p>“It is okay I forgive him,” said the king with a sour look. “Everyone here must be confused as you suddenly summoned here. Anyway, I summon everyone here because I want you to help me fight against the demon. They repeatedly attacked us and at their recent attack, many of my soldiers are dead. I don't know how long we could survive if the demon continues attacking us. That is why I summoned you here to help me fight against the demon king and end his invasion by killing him.”</p>
<p>Hearing the king's reason for summoning them, Worry is showing on the student's faces. None of them have experience killing something. They didn’t even know how the demon looked like, but they can assume that the demon is a scary monster. </p>
<p>Before they are panicked, Ryo is stand up, moved toward the group and calmed them down.</p>
<p>Then he looked at the king again, “Uhm...Your majesty, I don’t think any of us could help you defeat the demon. After all, none of us have experience on the battlefield”</p>
<p>“I know,” the king replied. “But the people who got summoned are usually having a special skill that makes them stronger than anyone else. If you want to know what your skill is one of my knights will lead you to an appraisal room.”</p>
<p>A knight at the side is then stepping out from the formation and bowing to them. The students look at Ryo. He nodded and whispering “We don’t have a choice.”</p>
<p>Then He bowed at the knight and said, “Please, show the way” hoping to get the knight empathy by acting polite.</p>
<p>The knight led them to a large room with a large round crystal in the center. The room is painted white, lots of reagents and materials scattered on the long wooden table across the room. They glanced at the materials and wondered what they were because they weren't things they had ever seen. Then a man wearing a lab coat is appearing behind the crystal room.</p>
<p>“Sorry it is still a mess in here,” he said. “Everyone here must be the summoned person.”</p>
<p>“Kidnapped.” Masato said with a disdain.</p>
<p>“Kidnapped? ...Ah! We’re very sorry to do that. But, we are very desperate after the last demon attack and fear there will be more of them. So we are using desperate method of summoning people from another world.”</p>
<p>“If you are very regretful at what you’re doing then you should send us back to our world.”</p>
<p>The one who said it is Yajima. Everyone in the school knows him as the delinquent. He likes to bully his weaker classmate and order them around. Like Masato, he too is not amused by his current condition.</p>
<p> “If you can summon us here then you can send us back, Right?! Or you and the king think us as a pawn to be used and don’t want to send us back.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I don’t want to send you back. The book only tell about how to do summoning ritual not sending back. But –“</p>
<p>“What! Does that mean you can’t bring us back?!” Masato screamed.</p>
<p> “Geez, Calm down big guy.”</p>
<p>“You can say that! I’m worried about my sister. Without our parents and me she is alone now. I must go back before bad things happen to her.”</p>
<p>“As I said, calm down he is going to explain something to us.”</p>
<p>They glared at each other fiercely. Fortunately, before it broke into a fight the man continued his explanation.</p>
<p>“What I want to said before is, the demon might have a way on how to summon everyone back to your world.”</p>
<p>“And where do you hear it, huh! You just want us to go there and kill them for you, right?!” Yajima said.</p>
<p>“I heard it from the rumor, the rumor said in the past a demon could send summoned people back to their world. Isn’t it better to go there and find out whether the rumor is true or false than waiting for years until I find another way to send everyone here back to their world?”</p>
<p>He goes silent and thinking for a while, “Tch! Guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>“So, are there any other questions?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the king said we will get a special skill but is that enough to fight against the demon?” Someone in the group said.</p>
<p>The one who says it is Yuzuki Saki, a male student who is known to be quite a sociable person. He likes to help people and sometimes has an argument with Yajima about his behavior.</p>
<p>“I don't think that will be enough, but we will train you first before fighting against the demon. If you want to go there as soon as possible we need to know what your skill is first, so we could train you efficiently. And for us to know it, each one of you will touch the big crystal behind me. It will show what your special skills are."</p>
<p>The students are starting to look at each other hesitant to be the first one who does it. Not only they are nervous, they too are suspicious of him.</p>
<p>“Then I will be the first one.” Ryo decided.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Looking at their behavior, it seems he is the leader of the group. Quite a good looking man he is. Looking at the girls, they probably fall to him because of it. I wonder how well his status.” </em>
</p>
<p>When he is putting his hand on the crystal ball, his status is showing up inside the crystal.</p>
<p>Name : Karima Ryo<br/>Race : Human<br/>Class : -<br/>Level : 1<br/>Attribute Point : 60<br/>MP : 100/100<br/>AGI : 95<br/>STR : 89<br/>MAG : 40<br/>INT : 156<br/>LUCK : 79<br/>PHY Def : 94<br/>MGC Def : 57</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>Appraisal lv3<br/>Light Magic lv1</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Attribute Point allocator<br/>Attribute Point Growth 3x<br/>Attribute Growth Assistance</p>
<p>
  <em>“OH! It was right decision to summon people from another world. There is no way any ordinary people will have this kind of combination skill.”</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing at his status made me curious about it. There is another attribute that I never heard inside the status panel. Even in my status, there is no attribute point inside of it. I want to make him tell me the explanation of it later.</p>
<p>Knowing how good the first person made me excited and have a high expectation about the status of the rest, but as to avoid suspicion, I didn’t show it on my face.</p>
<p>“You have a very good skill.”</p>
<p>“This is a good skill?” Ryo wondered.</p>
<p>“Yes, but let’s wait the explanation after everyone does it. So who is going to be the next one?”</p>
<p>Then the tallest hothead of the group is moving forward. He frowned at me probably still doesn’t like the fact he can’t go back to his own world.</p>
<p>Name : Nuri Masato <strong><br/></strong>Race : Human<br/>Class : Knight<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 50/50<br/>AGI : 110<br/>STR : 120<br/>MAG : 50<br/>INT : 98<br/>LUCK : 59<br/>PHY Def : 118<br/>MGC Def : 67<br/>-------------------</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>Appraisal lv1<br/>Harden lv3</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Over Limit lv1</p>
<p>His status is high and he is having a good combination of skills. But his unique skill is something that I know and I don’t have any interest in fighting related skills. Because of him, I lowered my expectation to see a truly unique skill on every summoned people.</p>
<p>“You too have a good skill.”</p>
<p>“I hope this is good enough to go the demons as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“With your status we probably won’t need to train you in a long time. So who is going next?”</p>
<p>This time the one who is moving forward is a busty, red-haired girl. Looking at her body is making me feel sorry at her. With that kind of body, the king will want her. Not that I care about it, but if she has a good skill I rather see her growing.</p>
<p>Name : Madoki Yurika <strong><br/></strong>Race : Human<br/>Class : Mage<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 350 / 350<br/>AGI : 75<br/>STR : 80<br/>MAG : 250<br/>INT : 75<br/>LUCK : 61<br/>PHY Def : 88<br/>MGC Def : 97<br/>-------------------</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>Appraisal lv1<br/>Magic Manipulation<br/>Fire Magic lv5<br/>Water Magic lv5<br/>Earth Magic lv5<br/>Wind Magic lv5</p>
<p>Unique Skill:<br/>Mana limit break</p>
<p>Her status is the dream of all magicians and something that I am interested in. I don’t know what exactly “mana limit break skill” is but I can guess that is related to increase her mana. It’s going to be a waste for her just to become the king slave, I better think a reason for her not to become like that.</p>
<p>“With your status, you will become a good magician.”</p>
<p>“Really?! Does that mean I can use magic?” She said while looking very excited.</p>
<p>“Yes, you will learn about it when we started the training. For now, go back and continue to the next person.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” she said cheerfully.</p>
<p>After she is going back to the group, the other girl is moving forward. She has a more slender body than the previous girl. Her chest is flat and she has shorter stature than the previous girl. Though it was good for her, with that body I bet the king won’t want her.</p>
<p>Name : Hira Ichika <strong><br/></strong>Race : Human<br/>Class : Healer<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 209 / 209<br/>AGI : 75<br/>STR : 75<br/>MAG : 250<br/>INT : 85<br/>LUCK : 70<br/>PHY Def : 75<br/>MGC Def : 99<br/>-------------------<br/>Skill :<br/>Appraisal lv1<br/>Heal lv5</p>
<p>Unique Skill:<br/>Healing Hand</p>
<p>She has good status and skill, but just like the hothead, her skills are not that uncommon. If someone focusing their effort on healer skills they could become like her. Still, it is a good thing that her skills are related to healing. Now, we don’t have to supply them a healer to keep them alive.</p>
<p>“A healer class looked like you will be a valuable person in the group. With your healing skill, you can heal the injured person and sick person to be healthy again.”</p>
<p>“I can do that?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, we will tell you how at the training. For now, I need to continue the examination first.”</p>
<p>This time a boy is moving forward. This boy is wearing eyeglasses and he is the shortest in the group. Unlike the previous two male, this boy has a body that looks like didn’t exercise enough. From him, I could feel he have a big expectation about his status opposing to my low expectation.</p>
<p>Name : Shikan Seiji<strong><br/></strong>Race : Human<br/>Class : Summoner<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 125 / 125<br/>AGI : 68<br/>STR : 72<br/>MAG : 100<br/>INT : 95<br/>LUCK : 59<br/>PHY Def : 60<br/>MGC Def : 59<br/>-------------------</p>
<p>Skill:<br/>Appraisal lv1</p>
<p>Unique Skill:<br/>Imaginative summoning lv1</p>
<p>My low expectations about his status are correct. After he touched the appraisal crystal, the status that appeared in it wasn't all that good. Most of his attributes were on par with lazy adults and his skill is ill-suited to his low status. Guessing from the name, it might be for summoning related skills. If I’m right, then it will be a useless skill for him since it will need a lot of mana to summon something and to maintain it.</p>
<p>"You have a good skill, but your attribute is not that high. So you probably need to train harder than everyone before you ready to go the demon territory." I said to him.</p>
<p>"Is my status that bad?"</p>
<p>“Not really, your attribute is like the average person from this world,” I lied to him. “But from what I read, a summoner needs a lot of mana to summon something. There is another problem with the summoner skill too, but I will explain it later since I need to continue for the next person first.”</p>
<p>After I said it he is going back to the group while feeling down. Poor guy, he probably thought he have a good skill. Well, it is not my problem about his feeling, for now I better hope the next one is better than him.</p>
<p>The one that is moving forward is probably the last guy friend. His style and stature are the same as the previous guy. The only difference between them is only on their face. It makes me worried that their status is probably going to be the same.</p>
<p>Name : Tenma Miki <strong><br/></strong>Race : Human<br/>Class : Tamer<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 150 / 150<br/>AGI : 76<br/>STR : 75<br/>MAG : 120<br/>INT : 99<br/>LUCK : 59<br/>PHY Def : 70<br/>MGC Def : 79<br/>-------------------</p>
<p>Skill:<br/>Appraisal lv1</p>
<p>Unique Skill:<br/>Beast Taming chance 100%</p>
<p>
  <em>“Damn, it is getting worse and worse for each person that came forward.” I cursed on my mind</em>
</p>
<p>This one doesn’t look very happy after touching the crystal, probably because he knew his status is not that much different than the last person.</p>
<p> “Sigh, it seems you too need a lot of training. You almost the same as him,” I said while pointing toward the previous person. “But still, you have it better than him since tamer won’t need that much mana, unlike summoner.”</p>
<p>“So I better” He muttered, “That means I need to train hard too right if I want to go to the demon territory?”</p>
<p>“Yes, if you want to survive there. Anyway, there are only 2 people left so which one is going to touch the crystal first?”</p>
<p>The young man who chewed me not long after he entered this room is pushing the other person forward. The other young man who is getting pushed is stumbled and almost falling. After he regained his balance he turned toward the one who pushed him with contempt.</p>
<p>Yuzuki sighed and moving forward, “I guess I go first.”</p>
<p>He is a plain guy that has the same height as the first guy but for me he has less charismatic than him. His built is almost the same as the summoner and tamer, someone who didn’t do exercise much. With his situation I have low expectation toward him, after all the previous two has proven me right. Still, I might be wrong, so I give him a sign to touch the crystal.</p>
<p>Name : Saki Yuzuki<strong><br/></strong>Race : Human<br/>Class : -<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 50/50<br/>AGI : 65<br/>STR : 70<br/>MAG : 60<br/>INT : 136<br/>LUCK : 95<br/>PHY Def : 75<br/>MGC Def : 65<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Your status is worst than I thought,” I blurted out after looking at his status.</p>
<p>“Uhm... Is it because I have no skill in my status?”</p>
<p>“Yes and not only that your attribute is low too. It’s going to take a very long time to train you to become strong enough to go to the demon territory.”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“My training, how long will it take?”</p>
<p><em>“Weird, he should have despair or feel down yet he is so eager about training,”</em> Then I looked at his worried face.<em> “Oh it seems it’s because he just a good guy and don’t want to become and burden to the rest.”</em></p>
<p>I smirked in my heart when I see his face.</p>
<p>“It looked like you don’t want to be a burden to your friend. Say rather than going to the demon area. How about you becoming my assistant and help me in my research to find a way to send everyone back?”</p>
<p>He looked confused for a while, but then his face is changing and showing me the face of someone with full motivation, “Yes, I will do that.”</p>
<p>“Good decision, now you can go back and,” I pointed my finger to the person that was still not appraised. “You’re the last one. It’s your turn now”</p>
<p>I’m saying that with an annoyed tone. After all, because of him, everyone doubts my word.</p>
<p> “You don’t have to pointed at me, just ask as before and I will do it.”</p>
<p>While moving toward me, he is showing a happy and satisfied look to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hope his status is bad. That way I can dispose of him anytime.”</em>
</p>
<p>Name : Murami Yajima<br/>Race : Human<br/>Title : Summoned Hero<br/>Class : -<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 78 / 78<br/>AGI : 91<br/>STR : 93<br/>MAG : 35<br/>INT : 99<br/>LUCK : 109<br/>PHY Def : 108<br/>MGC Def : 87<br/>-------------------</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>Appraisal lv1</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Skill Absorption</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he is better than what I wish. Still, a smile is crept up on my face when seeing his unique skill.</p>
<p>“Oh, it looked like my status is good, right?”</p>
<p> “Yes, it was better than I thought.”</p>
<p>“Stop with that creepy smile and start explaining what are status to us now.”</p>
<p>As I thought, I still hate his attitude, but seeing his status, it is better for me to not antagonizing him too much.</p>
<p>“I will, you can go back now.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“As I said before, the status that showed up inside this crystal is your status. Each individual has a different status and skill. I may have said there is someone with bad status, but you still have a better status than most adults in this world.”</p>
<p>“How high is their status?” Ryo asked.</p>
<p>“Commonly, they are around 90, but that is for the hardworking one. If they are lazy, then their status will be around 60.”</p>
<p>“So how is the king status? He looked strong.” Yajima mockingly said.</p>
<p>“He is not only looked strong, he is strong. Most of his status is around 250.”</p>
<p>“If he is strong, then why he is not the one killing the demons,” Yajima said.</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy to kill the demon. The weakest demon that is attacking us has all of their status around 100, and the strongest having status around 500. Even our king is not a match for fighting 1-on-1 with the demon.”</p>
<p>The students gasped and worried that they must fight a demon that even the king that he said strong have a hard time against it.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry we will train you until you are strong enough to fight against them.”</p>
<p>“How long the training will be? That king looked old to me, yet he is having a large difference against the demon.” Masato said.</p>
<p>“It won’t take long to train you until you can fight against the demon. From what I read, the summoned people could increase their status faster than anyone else in this word. Not only that, status is not a good indicator to win a battle. Your skill and how you use it are capable of overturned the high differences between status. After all, that is how we win the fight against the demon. Now, you probably want to know what exactly is your skill, right?”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded to his question.</p>
<p>“For that, try to say ‘status open’.”</p>
<p>Following his instruction, everyone is saying status open.</p>
<p>“Now, you will see a transparent blue square panel with your status information appear in front of you.” Then I pointed my finger to the first one that moves forward since he has an interesting skill. “You please touch the attribute point allocator skill.”</p>
<p>Then Ryo touched the skill name.</p>
<p>“Another panel should appear on top of the previous panel, inside an explanation about what you touch should appear. Now, could you tell us what is written in there?”</p>
<p>“It says ‘You could use your attribute point to increase your attribute.’”</p>
<p>I smiled after hearing it, just as I thought his skill is very interesting. Never once I heard someone had this skill he is definitely a summoned person.</p>
<p>“And that’s how you find out about your skill. Just touch it and an explanation of that skill will appear. I will report your status to the king while you can stay here until a knight showed up and take you to the training field.”</p>
<p>I left the room with a big smile plastered on my face.</p>
<p>Two people are now inside the throne room. One is sitting on the throne while the other is standing in front of him.</p>
<p>“Are all of them have touched the crystal?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we could brainwash and have full control of them anytime.”</p>
<p>“Good! Are all of them strong?”</p>
<p>“They are, not only that their skills are good too as expected of summoned people. Though there is one weak trash among them.”</p>
<p>“Then just get rid of him, I don’t need someone weak.”</p>
<p>“I will, I guess I should try to make him search for the legendary sword at the wolf forest. I heard a rumor that the sword is there.”</p>
<p>“Good idea! Maybe he will find it, that way he won’t be completely useless to us.”</p>
<p>Then both of them are laughing for a short time.</p>
<p>“Still king, you need to improve your acting skill. When they arrived, they are suspicious of me, because of that I need to explain a lot of things to them just to make sure everything progresses smoothly.”</p>
<p>“Hmmph, you managed to make them touch the crystal. So my bad acting doesn’t important,” The king said while waved his hand. “Say, there is a great girl on the summoned people. Is she the one who weak?”</p>
<p>“Just as I thought, you are interested in her. No, she is not the trash and we better not touch her even she is weak. After all, it’s going to be a problem if they realize we put a curse on them. Then we are forced to use it because they are starting trying to find the cure. If we are brainwashing them, their growth will become slower and we can’t show them to the world.”</p>
<p>“Tch, guess I should wait until our plan is completed.”</p>
<p>“Yes, rest assured after our plan complete, there will be many women in this continent will want you. I will take my leave now.”</p>
<p>Then the scientist bowed to the king and left the throne room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Downside of skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC get more than he wanted from the skill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the man has done explaining about the status panel to the students, he left the appraisal room.</p>
<p>"So, where do you guys think we ended up?" It was Ryo who said it after the man is leaving.</p>
<p>"I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. I just want to go back to my sister immediately." His friend Masato said.</p>
<p>"Then you should take it easy, big guy. You almost kill us all earlier." the class delinquent Yajima said.</p>
<p>Masato got offended by Yajima's remark glaring sharply at him. Rather than getting intimidated by Masato's glare, Yajima replied with."What you wanna go, huh?"</p>
<p>"Stop! We must not fight with each other!" Yuzuki said while going in between them.</p>
<p>Yajima and Masato stopped glaring at each other after Yuzuki did that.</p>
<p>"Yuzuki is right. We should not fight with each other. We better find out about where we are now. So does anyone have a guess where we are?" Ryo said.</p>
<p>"Uhm...I think we are in another world." The summoner Seiji said.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Seiji immediately after he said that. Their reaction to what Seiji said made him cowered behind Miki.</p>
<p>Miki wanted to protest for being Seiji's shield, can only sigh when he heard Ryo said, "Can you elaborate about that?"</p>
<p>"Well, with the king said that we are 'summoned' and we have a status panel. It's safe to say that we are summoned to another world by the king just like the plot of novel that we read."</p>
<p>"Then is there a plot that showed the character going back?" Ryo said.</p>
<p>"Yes, there is. They are going back by using their power or defeating the demon king."</p>
<p>"Then that guy is telling the truth. Guess we have to go to the demon place." Yajima said.</p>
<p>Before the conversation could continue, a knight has opened the door to the appraisal room. "I'm here to escort everyone to the training ground."</p>
<p>Then all of the students inside the room followed the knight, except for one person.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When I heard my classmate started talking, I got curious about what the topic is. Though I immediately lost interest when I heard that it is about finding a way back home. It is not like I do not want to go back home, but I want to enjoy this world as much as I can beforehand.</p>
<p>In order to enjoy this world to the fullest, first, I need to find out how to use my skill. My skill said that I could use any Touhou character ability, yet I do not think I can use it. Well, except for Koishi I guess proven by what happen at the throne.</p>
<p>Then I opened my status panel to check at it again, and when it opened I sighed. Like before, my status is not that impressive, even my weakest classmate is still better than me. But I could circumvent my weakness with Touhou's character ability, so I think I am still better than him.</p>
<p>Then I noticed something in my status panel there's a "[+]" sign beside the unique skill name. When I touched it, the status panel is expanding to the bottom, and the bottom part looks like this.</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Eastern Project [-]</p>
<p>Active:<br/>Koishi Komeiji</p>
<p>Koishi's name appeared inside the expanded panel. Seeing her name below active means right now I use her ability, right? That made me a little bit confused since I have never done anything to activate her skill. Maybe if I touched Koishi's name, there would be information about the skills and how it works. Then a panel popped up in front of the status panel when I touched it.</p>
<p>Koishi Komeiji<br/>Satori who could manipulate the subconscious after closing her third eye, however, the act caused side effect of sealing her own conscious mind. She acts subconsciously and can't be perceived by other, unless she allows it.</p>
<p>Skill gained:<br/>When active:<br/>- Stealth Mastery MAX</p>
<p>When transformed:<br/>- Absolute Stealth MAX<br/>- Flight<br/>- Danmaku</p>
<p>Transform into Koishi? Yes / No</p>
<p>Guessing from the skill name, it seemed most of them are stealth related abilities - But, I could be wrong about that- And so to make it clear what kind of skill it is. I touched the skill name, and it popped up another panel in front of the previous panel.</p>
<p>Stealth Mastery MAX<br/>Passive skills that make the user hard to perceive. At maximum level the user can't be perceived by anyone other those who have advance detection skill level 8 or more.</p>
<p>Absolute Stealth MAX<br/>Passive skills that make the user hard to perceive. At maximum level the user is can't be seen, heard or remembered that even a god is affected by it.</p>
<p>Flight<br/>Active skills that if activated will allow the user to fly.</p>
<p>Danmaku<br/>Exclusive skills for touhou character, each of them will have their own unique pattern to shoot a bullet. If the material for the bullet is gathered, it can do harm to other with this skill.</p>
<p>I was right! The skill that I got from Koishi is skills related to stealth, and it has a good effect too. Especially this "Absolute Stealth" skill, this is definitely a cheat skill. Even if gods are affected by this skill, then I doubt someone in this world could find me.</p>
<p>The skill that I gained from her seemed related to her profile that she easily forgotten by anyone. But, I wonder why there is no skill related to her ability to manipulate subconsciousness. Is this because I only get skills that have equivalent in this world? If that the case, then I wonder what other character's abilities will turn into.</p>
<p>After satisfied looking at Koishi info, I touched the character tab on top of the status panel. When I touched it, the status panel changed into a list of names. The names listed in it are Touhou characters ranging from the pc-98 era to the most recent one. Most of the name on the list is grayed and only Koishi and Rumia that is brightened.</p>
<p>I wondered why only Koishi and Rumia's name that brightened while all of the other is grayed. So I touched one of the grayed names while having a bad feeling about it.</p>
<p>Alice Margatroid<br/>Unlock condition:<br/>- Possessing 2 Doll that resemble shanghai or hourai doll<br/>- Learn "Abandonment Food" Spell<br/>- RP 3000 or more</p>
<p>Can't transform and activate, the condition is not fulfilled.</p>
<p>When the panel shows up, I rubbed my eyes to see if the panel will change, but it didn't. Unfortunately, it seemed my feeling was right. The reason their name grayed is not that I didn't use their abilities. But it is because I still can't use them.</p>
<p>"NO! Why?! Why can't I use their power immediately! This is not supposed to happen! My status is weak, and now you add this to it! Damn it! I should be able to use their power instantly, not like this! Fuck! " I sighed. "Grr. Fine, I'll do it! I'll make an effort to get their power, shitty cheat skill! I'll show you I'll unlock all of them."</p>
<p>Though I said that, I don't know any of Touhou's character unlocked condition. So I decided to see Yukari's Condition first. Since her power to teleport will make traveling easier. After I found Yukari name, I touched it and her condition is like this.</p>
<p>Yukari Yakumo<br/>Unlock condition:<br/>- Level 50<br/>- RP 7500 or more<br/>- Unlocking Gap Folding item<br/>- Transforming once into Ran Yakumo<br/>- Transforming once into Maribel hearn</p>
<p>I was dumbfounded when the panel showed up and showed her conditions. I had a hunch that it won't be easy to unlock her. But, I never thought that I need to unlock other characters first. Not only that, there is this condition to unlock the Gap Folding Umbrella item, isn't that Seija's cheat item. I bet to get the umbrella, I have to transform into Seija first.</p>
<p>I clicked my mouth just for this one condition. While seeing the other conditions made me demotivated to find out about their unlock condition. But I must find out about other character conditions. After all, I said that I will unlock all of them.</p>
<p>The next character I chose to find out the requirement to unlock is Ran. Because I think she will have more useful than Seija or Maribel.</p>
<p>Ran Yakumo<br/>Unlock condition:<br/>- RP 6000 or more<br/>- Befriend a Kyubi<br/>- Unlocking Chen</p>
<p>And another hard to fulfill condition is showed up, fuck! Can my skill lower the difficulty to unlock any characters, please! This condition is too hard! I mean, where will I find a Kyubi in this world, and even if I encounter it, how to befriend it? You expect me to become Kasen or Satori, aren't you shitty skill.</p>
<p>You know what, let's not aimed to unlock Yukari first. Let's see, hmm...maybe I could aim to unlock Suika. She could easily gather information by becoming a mist and have super strength too.</p>
<p>Suika Ibuki<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- RP 6000 or more.<br/>- Have drink 500 litre alcohol (0 / 500).<br/>- Kidnapped a woman and imprison her.<br/>- Unlocking Kasen Ibaraki.<br/>- Unlocking Yuugi Hoshiguma.</p>
<p>I was astonished when seeing the condition to unlock her. It is hard like Yukari's but in a different sense. This condition wanted to kill me! Look skill, drinking that much alcohol will only lead me to death by alcohol poisoning. But you don't care, aren't you? You just wanted to kill me.</p>
<p>The other one is not better either. It wants me to kidnap a woman. What kind of condition is that! I want to be a hero, not a villain! If I wanted to be a villain, I rather have Flandre's power so I could easily kill everyone who opposed me.</p>
<p>Now that I said it, I wonder if her condition is easier than these two.</p>
<p>Flandre Scarlet<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- RP 7000 or more<br/>- Inside the basement of red mansion<br/>- Becoming a vampire<br/>- Transforming once into Remilia Scarlet</p>
<p>Oh, there are only a few conditions now and it's not that difficult to fulfill too. But after seeing those two I bet Remilia's condition won't be that easy.</p>
<p>Remilia Scarlet<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- RP 6000 or more<br/>- Becoming a vampire<br/>- Transforming to Hong Meiling once<br/>- Transforming to Patchouli Knowledge once<br/>- Transforming to Sakuya Izayoi once</p>
<p>*Sigh* Yep! I was right! It is difficult. My skill really hates me, isn't it? Look here skill you can make Flandre's condition easy, so why can't you do the same with Remilia. To unlock three characters at once when you are always showing me how hard it is to unlock a single character is not fair. Please, I beg of you skill this time make those three conditions easy.</p>
<p>Maybe Meiling's Condition is not hard...I hope.</p>
<p>Hong Meiling<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- RP 3000 or more<br/>- Have been employed as gate guardian.</p>
<p>When her conditions showed up, I was relieved that this time, it is not too difficult to fulfill them. I could always try to find someone who will hire me as gate guardian in this world. But still, what is this RP about? I see it in every character condition so far.</p>
<p>If I recall correctly, I saw it in my status panel. I should find out about it later. For now, I want to see Patchouli's condition.</p>
<p>Patchouli Knowledge<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- RP 4000 or more<br/>- Have theory of magic (fulfilled)<br/>- Learned "Abandonment Food" Spell</p>
<p>Seeing one of Patchouli's condition is listed as fulfilled made me confused. When Did I ever learn anything about magic? Can I use magic? I try to make a fireball by imagining or saying it, and just as I expected, nothing comes out of it.</p>
<p>Well, either way, it was lucky for me that condition is fulfilled. With that only one condition left, though I wonder where I will find that kind of spell. I probably will find it later; after all, I planned to travel around this world.</p>
<p>Now the last character needed to fulfill Remilia's condition is her faithful servant Sakuya Izayoi.</p>
<p>Sakuya Izayoi<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- Become a human (Fulfilled)<br/>- Becoming a servant of small vampire's.</p>
<p>Oh, this is easy too...Well, a little bit hard for requiring being a servant to a specific kind of a race, but this is a fantasy world. They must exist somewhere in this world and vampire that I know always wanted to have a servant.</p>
<p>I grinned after seeing the three character condition. Is not this the best for me? If those three are unlocked, then Remilia will be unlocked too. After transforming into her, it will fulfill Flandre's condition. Now, is it not better if I aim for Flandre first?</p>
<p>But I'm still wondering if there are other characters whose conditions are much easier to unlock. If the previous two were some kind of master character, and that made their condition difficult. Maybe this time I should look at the servant character kind.</p>
<p>Let's see. I guess Okuu is the best candidate. She has a lot of firepowers with her nuclear power.</p>
<p>Utsuho Reiuji<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- RP 7000 or more<br/>- Devouring a living sun god</p>
<p>I was bewildered by her condition; it is not a lot like the previous character, but Uhm...isn't this a ridiculous condition! Why do you want me to fight against God? Not only that I need to eat it while still alive, the hell! What if that God looked like a human? Do you expect me to become a cannibal?Why the hell this skill wanted me to be a grand villain rather than a hero?</p>
<p>Well, I guess it is my fault to only look at the Youkai character. Maybe if it is a human character, the condition will not be this ridiculous. Then I choose to see unlock condition of one of the main protagonist's characters, and that is my favorite character Reimu Hakurei.</p>
<p>Reimu Hakurei<br/>Unlock Condition:<br/>- Become a human (fulfilled).<br/>- Having a shrine between two territories and get donation of 15000 gold coins. (0 /15000)<br/>- Trusted by Monster (0 / 150)<br/>- Trusted by Human (0 / 150)</p>
<p>Should have expected this from Reimu's condition. You hate me, right skill? Well, whatever, I don't want to see another difficult to fulfill unlock conditions today. I better find out about what is RP, FP, and NP in my status, now.</p>
<p>- RP (Rumor Point):<br/>This attribute shows how many people in the surrounding village talks about something that referencing you. This attribute will have different values in every village. If this attribute become zero all the abilities from youkai can't be used and inactive.</p>
<p>- FP (Faith Point):<br/>This attribute shows how many people in the surrounding village worship you. This attribute will have different values in every village. If this attribute become zero all the abilities from gods can't be used and inactive.</p>
<p>- NP (Nature Point):<br/>This attribute shows how much natural your surrounding is. This attribute will have different values in different places. If this attribute become zero all the abilities from fairy can't be used and inactive.</p>
<p>I get annoyed after reading each of the attribution explanation. I can't believe that my skill has this kind of downside. I mean, given how low my status is and how difficult it is to unlock the character, I thought that is all the downside of my skill. But no, now I must maintain these three values to keep using my skills. Damn it! With this many downsides of my skill, I rather have it swapped with something much easier to use. Though, I highly doubt that my skill will change after getting summoned. So I should try everything that I could do from this skill.</p>
<p>Now the only thing that is left is transforming. I am curious how my transformation will work. It is going to be a full-body transformation or just a change of clothes. I hope it was the former that will happen, but well, I will find out shortly, I guess.</p>
<p>So I go back to the character tab in my status panel and choose yes on the confirmation to transform. Then I could feel my consciousness gone for a little while. When it back again, I can feel that my body is different; the skin in my hand is brighter than my hand now, and it feels softer too, and there is a hat on top of my head.</p>
<p>I'm touching my hat with both of my hands on each side of it.</p>
<p>"My hat is my friend. It helps me relax."</p>
<p>Then I smile with my mouth wide open, somehow forgetting I'm still annoyed.</p>
<p>"Hehehe, enough joking Me! Let's see if I turn into Koishi."</p>
<p>I moved toward the large blue crystal ball to see my reflection. When I saw it, my appearance is looked exactly like Koishi. My arms have become slenderer, my height has become slightly smaller, my hair becomes wavy, and it probably turns green. Though, I still wear my uniform despite the full change of my appearances.</p>
<p>Still, I was amazed by the transformation and touch all over my face while can't believe that I completely changed into Koishi. Though I did guess this will happened, it feels weird when it actually happened.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess this is enough. Time to go back to myself, status open."</p>
<p>When the status panel show panel showed up, I drop my jaw in surprise.</p>
<p>Status<br/>Name : Koishi Komeiji<br/>Race : Satori Youkai<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 1250/1250<br/>AGI : 105<br/>STR : 109<br/>MAG : 140<br/>INT : 0<br/>LUCK : 39<br/>PHY Def : 354<br/>MGC Def : 97</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>- Absolute Stealth MAX<br/>- Flight<br/>- Danmaku</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Eastern Project : Return to normal ? Yes / No</p>
<p>Most of my attributes raised exponentially, my name and even my race are changing. If I compare my current status with my classmate, I could say that I am stronger than all of them. It made me happy with this skill, now I have this raised status.</p>
<p>It seemed this is how I should use this skill. Of course, to transform into a character I need to exert some effort to unlock it first. But if the result is this status, I don't think I mind doing it.</p>
<p>For now, I should leave this castle first, and I just realized that my friend is no longer in this room. They probably on the training ground area now. I will not join them since doing that will delay me to unlock the character. And another thing is, I wanted to be in the spotlight. If I join them, then they will be the ones who got it. So with that said, I'm walking outside of the castle while still in Koishi form to avoid detection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Transformation Side Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iyan tries his transformation skill, and experiencing the side effect of each character.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Where am I? Wait ... am ... am I flying? How did I do this? When did I do this?"</p>
<p>Iyan was confused, somehow he ended up floating in the sky without recollection what happened beforehand. The last thing that he remembered was when he transformed into Koishi to avoid detection and goes out of the castle. After that, he looked at the sky while having a thought of testing his flight skill.</p>
<p>"Then after that, somehow I ended up here. Hmm, what did I do after that? ...Well, whatever, it's much better for me to experimenting with my flight skill."</p>
<p>Then he tried to move around, moving sideways, and even flipping in the sky. The result is better than he expected. Flying felt so natural to him. After that, he checked his status to see how much MP used to maintain flight skills. He became excited when seeing that the flying skills did not even drain a single of his MP. With that knowledge, he decided to fly around the kingdom.</p>
<p>The kingdom that he currently in is like most of the novel and manga he liked to read. A medieval Europe with a tall stone wall encircling it. Not many buildings standing out since most of them had the same style as each other. Nothing in this kingdom looked attractive, yet despite that, Iyan got more excited.</p>
<p><em>"Hehehe, with this, I can use my superior knowledge to impress them, just like those protagonists."</em> He thought</p>
<p>Though something that bothered him in this kingdom. After flying around the kingdom, he couldn't find what he wanted to found. What he wanted to encounter is another race other than humans. To him, the fantasy world is not completed without other races than humans.</p>
<p>He looked them at the marketplace, only to be confused by how he got food in his hand. After that, he looked at the alley but still no luck finding them, though he did a lot of petting cats and dogs there, something that he never intended and knew why he did that.</p>
<p>"This is the fantasy world, yet why there is no elf, beastman, or anything else other than human," He sighed and was disappointed by it. "It feels like I got send to the past rather than to the fantasy world. I hope the other kingdom is not like this. For now, I better go out and try to transform into Rumia."</p>
<p>Then Iyan flies toward the kingdom north gate while following the road until he saw a grassy plain not very far from the road and decided to try his transformation there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Iyan reached the plain, he transformed back from Koishi to himself. Then he opened the status panel.</p>
<p>"If I can open my status by saying something, I wonder if I could do the same with transforming. Let's see, maybe saying something like Transform Rumia," Then a panel showed up in front of him. It has the same design as the status panel and showing a confirmation about transforming.</p>
<p>"Oh, it works!"</p>
<p>Then without hesitation, he touched the word "Yes" inside the panel.</p>
<p>Like transforming into Koishi, Iyan's consciousness disappeared briefly. When it returned, he could only see darkness around him. Iyan assumed that he is in the progress of transforming, so he stands still waiting for it to complete.</p>
<p>"Weird, my leg got stiff even though I still transforming," Puzzled Iyan.</p>
<p>Then he tries to moves his arm around and touching around his face. He could feel that his face become smoother.</p>
<p>"AW!" He let out a scream when his hand touching something on his head.</p>
<p>At that pain, he realized what he touched must be Rumia's ribbon on her head.</p>
<p>"Oh, silly me, I must have transformed into Rumia, and now I'm inside her dark ball. Darkness disappears." Iyan said, hoping that will remove the darkness.</p>
<p>But nothing happened. It still too dark to see, so Iyan tried again by shout many things, and each of his attempts met with failure. After exhausting his guessing word, he tried to imagine it to make the darkness dissapear, the result still the same. His last attempt is opening his status, hoping the panel will illuminate inside this darkness. But like before, it was too dark to see if anything changed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with this darkness! Did I transform into Rumia, or I'm still in the progress of being transformed?" Iyan sighed. "If only I can at least see my status panel in this darkness."</p>
<p>After he said it, the status panel now can be seen by him amidst the darkness. In front of the status panel, there is another panel with the message "It is bright out there".</p>
<p>"What?!" He shouted. "Does this mean I can't make the darkness disappear until it was dark outside too? What kind of bullshit limitation is this?! *Sigh* With this effect, I hope my status is good."</p>
<p>Iyan closed the panel and looked at his status.</p>
<p>Status | Unlockable Item<br/>Name : Rumia<br/>Race : Youkai<br/>Level : 1<br/>MP : 1550/1550<br/>AGI : 95<br/>STR : 123<br/>MAG : 115<br/>INT : 103<br/>LUCK : 89<br/>PHY Def : 454<br/>MGC Def : 117</p>
<p>Skill :<br/>- Darkness Manipulation MAX<br/>- Darkness Immunity<br/>- Darkness Vision<br/>- Danmaku<br/>- Flight</p>
<p>Darkness Manipulation MAX<br/>Passive skill that make the user can manipulate any kind of darkness.<br/>Current level effect: the skill can't be resisted.</p>
<p>Dark Immunity MAX<br/>Passive skill that makes the user has resistance against dark magic.<br/>Current level effect: No dark magic can hurt the user.</p>
<p>Darkness Vision<br/>Passive skill that make the user can see well in the darkness, even when there's little to no source of light.</p>
<p>"So I did transform into Rumia!" Iyan exclaimed. "Well, looked like my attribute quite good, though her skill is not that impressive. Still, it is better than nothing, I guess. But what is this about darkness vision? It said that the skill could make me see well in the darkness. That's bullshit! I can't even see anything at all before this!" Iyan said. "Well, I have enough transforming into Rumia. Let's go back."</p>
<p>Then Iyan looked down at the status panel trying to find his unique skill, but to his surprise, the skill isn't there.</p>
<p>"How I could go back without that!" Iyan exclaimed. "Maybe, 'turn back'?"</p>
<p>Then a panel shows up in front of the status panel with the same message as before. 'It's bright out there'.</p>
<p>"So, I'm stuck then! DAMN IT!"</p>
<p>After shouting his frustration, he calmed down and accepting his current situation.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess this is a good time for me to check the 'Item' tab in my status."</p>
<p>After he clicked the item tab section, his status panel changed. It now showing two images of items, one is Rumia's clothes and the other is Rumia's seal with a number 50 and 250 at the bottom of the respective images. On the top section of the item tab, there is an item point with a value of 500.</p>
<p>"Huh, are there only two items in here? I thought there would be various kinds of items listed in here, or maybe this list is adjusting with my transformation? Hmm, I guess I should check it later. Well, for now, I better check what the item points for."</p>
<p>Item Points<br/>Points that can be spent to temporary unlocks or get the item in item section. The point can only be obtained by killing a monster</p>
<p>"So it is for that, let's see what happened if I use it at the clothes."</p>
<p>He touched the cloth images and another panel is showed up in front of it.</p>
<p>"Do you want to unlock the item momentarily for 3 days with [50] points? Yes / No".</p>
<p>Rumia's Clothes</p>
<p>Cloth set for Rumia. Will automatically used when transforming.</p>
<p>Unlock Condition:<br/>- Transforming once into Alice Margatroid.<br/>- In possession of animal fur or Cotton (0/20).</p>
<p>"Haha, killing a monster to get points to buy an item, it feels like I am playing a game, not that I complain though, at least I don't have to unlock the items to use it. For now, I should try to spend the point, after all, I could feel that my uniform is too big for Rumia.</p>
<p>When he confirmed it, the feeling of having used an unmatched size of clothes is gone.</p>
<p>"Did I change? Damn this darkness really annoying. Hmm...If only I can at least see my clothes in this darkness." Iyan said hoping the darkness will illuminated more.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it didn't, "Guess I should wait then."</p>
<p>After that, he sitting down while looking at the status panel, to not miss the time when the unique skill showed up.</p>
<p>When Iyan see his status, he realized something, "Huh, did Koishi skill gone? Nothing in the status is mentioning her skills. So does that means I can only keep the transformed character skill and no one else? It Just great! Now I can't combine their power. Wait a minute! If her skill is gone, then everyone outside could see this darkness then. Now, I regret transforming near the road. I hope no one is curious enough to poke me outside this ball."</p>
<p>He laughed dryly.</p>
<p>"Wait, why my MP is dropping? Maybe the darkness ball is using MP to maintain it. Yay! That means I don't have to wait until night to lea, BWguh..."</p>
<p>Before he could finish his word, something hit him roughly from the side, causing him to tumble around the plain. After he stopped, he stood up only to feel the same thing happened again.</p>
<p>At this point, he was panicking and trying to fly away upward as fast as possible. Then he could hear the sound of something hitting the ground below him. That made him fly faster toward the sky, hoping the one that attacked him couldn't fly. After he is up in the sky, or what he thought he currently is, nothing hitting him anymore. Though that doesn't make him feel secure. So he decided to flies forward to gain distance from his attacker. He stopped moving after thinking it was far enough distance between him and the one who attacks him. He breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"It seems they are not chasing me. What attacked me earlier? It is an adventurer or a monster. Damn it I can't see anything! If only this darkness is gone," then the darkness that enveloping him is now disappearing and replaced with the starry night sky. "Too late!"</p>
<p>He taking a deep breath to calm him down and then flying up, trying to find the kingdom. Fortunately, he could see the light coming from the kingdom not far away from his location. When he reached near the kingdom's wall, he landed in the forest near it and turned back to himself.</p>
<p>"I really should avoid transforming into Rumia at day." He said.</p>
<p>He looked at his body and was surprised to see there are no wounds on his body. It feels like he never got attacked in the first place, but his dirty body is proving otherwise.</p>
<p>"To think I can endure that attack and get healed too. It's because of my race as Youkai when transforming since it said that they could survive even if they are physically mutilated and separated. I guess this is another thing I should check. For now, let's check what happens if I check the Item tab 'Status Open'."</p>
<p>Status | Unlockable Items | Unlockable Characters<br/>Name : Iyan Gilder<br/>Race : Human<br/>Level : 1<br/>RP : 250012<br/>FP : 20<br/>NP : 167<br/>MP : 250/250<br/>AGI : 65<br/>STR : 69<br/>MAG : 40<br/>INT : 110<br/>LUCK : 39<br/>PHY Def : 54<br/>MGC Def : 37</p>
<p>Unique Skill :<br/>Eastern Project lvl 1</p>
<p>Title :<br/>- Youkai of the dusk</p>
<p>"Interesting, so my active skill is automatically disabled after transformed back and it seems I got a title. Did it give some special effect?"</p>
<p>Youkai of the dusk</p>
<p>Have transformed into Rumia once, Can now activate Rumia and gain Rumia's active skill.</p>
<p>"Wait, does this mean I must transform first before gaining their skill? ...Then again, I will transform into them anyway, to find out their status and confirming which one is having convenient skills. Now let's see if I activate both character's skills are the skill going to replace each other or stacked. One way to find out, 'Active Koishi', 'Yes', 'Active Rumia', 'Yes'."</p>
<p>And then, the bottom parts of Iyan status change.</p>
<p>Unique Skill:<br/>Eastern Project lvl 1[-]<br/>Active:<br/>- Koishi : Stealth Mastery MAX<br/>- Rumia : Night Vision, Dark resistance lv5.</p>
<p>Title :<br/>- Youkai of the dusk</p>
<p>Night Vision<br/>Passive skill that make the user can see well in the darkness as long source of the darkness is not magic.</p>
<p>Dark resistance MAX<br/>Passive skill that makes the user has resistance against dark magic.<br/>Current Level effect: Most of dark magic won't hurt the user.</p>
<p>Iyan clenched his fist and said, "YES! I can activate multiple characters, though it was a shame I only get a lower version of the skill. Now time to investigate the 'Item' tab."</p>
<p>After touching the item tab, the panel changes into a collection of many images. He swiped down the panel and overwhelmed by many images of items. Most of them are Touhou character's clothes. When he clicked one of them, just like before confirmation panel and unlock condition panel showing in front of the panel.</p>
<p>"There are so many things in here and I bet all of them need to be unlocked."</p>
<p>In the middle of said that Iyan yawning. Realizing that he got tired, he transformed into Koishi, then flying past the wall and wandering around the kingdom again to find an inn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>